Fair Winds and Following Seas
by Lumora The White
Summary: Captain Harmon Rabb Jr has taken a new assignment - XO aboard the USS Allegiance. His second command is none other than Commander Harley Steele. They've had a few flings together over the years. It seems inevitable that they will come together yet again. Will they stay together this time and face fate or will they fall apart? Find out as we pursue 'Fair Winds and Following Seas.'
1. Chapter 1

**FAIR WINDS AND FOLLOWING SEAS - HARM/OC**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**May 2019 - 0730 Zulu **

**USS Allegiance - Persian Gulf**

* * *

Commander Harley Steele split off from Captain Harmon Rabb Jr's 18E Super Hornet, taking a wide circle, waiting her turn to land on the aircraft carrier. Once Harm was down, she began her descent. She'd recently started flying without a RIO due to them contracting the flu, and she secretly loved it. Harm and her usually flew together, so she still had a partner, just not one right inside the cockpit with her.

"Thanks for warming the deck, XO." She praised, knowing he still had his helmet on so he could hear her. She teased him constantly about him wanting to land first. He claimed it was a way to ensure if equipment failure happened, it more likely happened to him than to her.

"Just the way you like it, Commander." Harm answered back before exiting his plane. Yes, he was worried about equipment failure, but mostly he just liked to watch her land. The woman knew how to handle a plane, even with the carrier deck pitching with the sea.

Harley forced herself not to laugh out loud since the line was still open.

"Call the ball." Came the order from the flight deck, completely ignoring their banter.

"I have the ball," She confirmed for the flight operations officer, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. She loved the rush of landing on a carrier at sea.

Harley focused and got her plane down safely, successfully trapping her 18E Super Hornet on the allotted 500 ft runway. She followed the flight deck personnel to the flight elevator and parked the plane as they directed. Harm was just climbing down from his cockpit when she parked. She quickly exited her cockpit to keep up with him. They were expecting NCIS agents to arrive sometime that morning.

"Nice job up there, Lee." Harm murmured, falling into step beside her.

"Thanks, Harm." She murmured back, reaching out and discreetly squeezing his elbow between them before falling back a step so they weren't so close together. "Looks like the Navy Cops arrived," she nodded to where the agents in white stood next to the flight deck entrance.

"Nice landing." Sam Hanna held out his hand to the newly arrived pilots.

"Thank you," Harm answered with an easy smile, taking Sam's hand.

"Agents Callen and Hanna, NCIS." Agent Callen greeted the newly arrived pilots.

"Captain Harmon Rabb," Harm introduced himself, he turned to his second in command who'd just landed herself, "Commander Harley Steele."

Harley gave them a nod. "Welcome aboard gentlemen, this way." She ordered, stepped through the men and headed off the flight deck, inside the ship.

Harm gave them a knowing smirk, and motioned for them to follow the Commander inside.

* * *

The ship seemed to be on high alert for some reason. The passageways were clogged with personel. "What's going on, Captain?" Agent Hanna asked, looking around at the barely organized chaos.

"We're searching for a missing crew member." Harm explained, motioning for them to continue down the passageway towards Combat. "We're searching every place he was last seen."

"Is NCIS Agent Afloat Brian Lee involved in the search?" Callen asked, stopping their advance.

Harm and Harley shared a look. "Unfortunately, gentlemen, he's the missing crew member we're looking for." Harm answered, hands on his hips.

"Well that complicates things." Callen scoffed. "Can we see his quarters?"

"Absolutely." Harm nodded to Harley. "Commander Steele, show them to Agent Lee's quarters then head to flight prep for debrief." He gave her a tight smile. "I'll meet you there."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n." Harley hit the attention stance before nodding to the two agents. "Right this way, gentlemen. And watch your step." She spun on her heel and led the agents deeper into the ship's massive network of passageways.

* * *

Flight debrief was, for lack of a better term, brief. Yes, they needed to have their meeting, but there was a bigger issue at hand. They needed to find their missing crew member.

"You okay?" Harm asked once the door had shut after the last naval aviator. The Commander was rubbing at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, biting her lip.

"Yeah," Harley sighed, rolling her neck a little. "Landed hard, is all." She shrugged. "The deck was pitching something awful, didn't land as smooth as I usually do."

"Let me see." Harm insisted, hands settling on her shoulders, turning her to face away from him. His fingers examined where her neck smoothed into her shoulder. He hit a tender spot with his thumb and she hissed and shrunk away from him. His grip on her shoulders tightened, holding her inplace. "Easy," He soothed. "I've got ya." He pressed a little firmer into the spot, working the muscle, trying to get it to relax.

"Harm," Harley panted, trying not to moan out loud with pleasure. "We need to go check on the Navy Cops."

Harm's lips twitched, hearing her so breathless gave his downstairs brain all kinds of wicked ideas, screw the crisis they were in. "Oh, I don't know," He pressed his lips to her ear. "I'm sure we can give them a few more minutes."

Harley turned in his arms to face him, "What did you have in mind, Cap'n?" She asked, hands sliding around his neck, fingers curling into his hair that was still mussed by his helmet.

Harm bent his head and pressed his lips to hers, pulling her closer to him. He swept his tongue against the seam of her lips and she opened for him, a soft moan escaping her throat as their tongues touched. Harm turned them to press Harley against the cool metal wall, giving him better leverage to deepen their kiss.

Harley loved getting Harm to let his guard down like this. As much as she enjoyed their time together on shore leave, she really enjoyed getting him like this. They'd been lucky enough to have been assigned to the same carrier duty for the typical three year tour. Harm changed the angle of their kiss and her neck protested. "Fuck," She swore, breaking their kiss, hand flying to her neck.

Harm pulled back immediately, eyes wide with worry, his hand resting on the wall by her head. "I'm sorry," He murmured, "Let's get some ice on that." His hand covered hers, massaging the spot gently.

"Later," She waved him off, "Let's go see what the Navy Cops have dug up."

Harm nodded, releasing his grip on her shoulder. He sighed and shook his head as Harley headed for the door. He was one lucky bastard. Not everyone knew their partner as intimately as he knew his. Granted, he'd protested at first, but as the weeks wore on, he warmed up to the idea of letting Harley Steele back in close. "Aye, aye, Commander." He teased. She was always bossing him around, despite being a rank below him.

* * *

The search and rescue team found Special Agent Afloat Brian Lee. He had been stabbed 6 times and most likely bled out before he even hit the ocean. No one had found blood or anything to indicate where his murder had taken place. Someone must've cleaned it up, furthering the claim that there was more than one foreign operative aboard the vessel.

NCIS linked the Chechen operative they'd been following to a Russian diplomat, making what was actually going on, on the USS Allegiance that much more puzzling. Russians didn't use Chechen operatives, but it appeared this time they were linked and also somehow operating with ISIS sympathizers aboard the Allegiance. Eric had a new partner, Agent Garcia, since Nell was with her mother and family in San Francisco. The newly formed duo had been able to use specialized software to pinpoint one of the ISIS sympathizers aboard the carrier.

* * *

"Aye, Aye, Captain." Harley answered before hanging up the phone on the wall. "Agents Callen and Hanna are in the mess hall on 0-6 searching for the person of interest. She glanced up, confirming that they were in fact on 0-6 themselves.

"He have brown hair?" Harm asked, stepping in front of her.

"Yeah," Harley scoffed, "Why?"

Suddenly Harm reached out and practically clotheslined a sailor who was running full tilt down the passageway, away from the mess haul.

"Oh." Harley smirked as Agents Callen and Hanna arrived, looking out of breath.

"Where are you running to, Sailor?" Harm asked, bending over the semi conscious man sprawled out on the floor. "You're on a ship!" He scoffed.

"They always run." Agent Hanna mused with a shrug.

"Why?" Harm asked, his brow furrowing.

Agent Callen shook his head, "Mystery of the universe."

Harley laughed, exchanging a look of relief with Harm. At least one thing had gone right.

* * *

The interrogation didn't go as planned. Harley suspected that the men expected the operative to fold like a cheap suit. She had to hand it to him, he held his own pretty well. Played the "avoid harassment" card and lawyered up. Little did he know the XO was a lawyer and damn good one at that.

Harm entered the interrogation room "Sorry to interrupt. We've been requested back in combat." Agents Callen and Hanna nodded, getting up from the table.

"Hey, I'm a lawyer." Harm offered after Agents Callen and Hanna exited the room. Harley watched as Harm leaned close to the prisoner and murmured. "So let me give you a piece of free advice." He glanced at the glass, knowing Harley was probably watching him, "If you're attacking my men and my ship, a lawyer is not going to be able to help you." Then he pulled back, spun on his heel and swept from the room.

Harley smirked. It was incredibly hot to see Rabb all fired up about protecting this ship and her crew. She was going to save this display for the next time that they were alone together. "Feel a little like old times?" She asked, falling into step beside him.

Harm glanced down at her, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Yeah." Harley had this endearing habit of squeezing his elbow while they were in uniform to express affection. PDA was frowned upon while in uniform, so she'd found a way around it. He appreciated it, he hadn't realized how much he needed the physical touch until she started doing it.

* * *

The USS Allegiance had been ordered to sail the battle group off the coast of Iran to hopefully deter an attack on Israel and Saudi Arabia. The joint chiefs had picked up chatter indicating the attack after unconfirmed reports came flooding in about troop build up on Iran's western border. If there was any doubt about the Allegiance's safety or readiness they would be pulled from the mission. They needed to find those agents and find them fast.

Agent Hanna suggested using the SEAL team on board. He was a former SEAL himself, and thought the brotherhood would be a great option to search the vessel at such short notice because of their high level security clearance. Harm contacted the SEAL team leader and had them all meet together.

* * *

Harm and the Agents returned to Combat. Harley held an iPad and was going over possible air strike routes with the flight officer under Captain Douglas' supervision. She shared a tight smile with Harm as he faced the video screen for an incoming call from the NCIS field office in LA. Harley almost dropped her iPad when the screen lit up. Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie stood next to the other NCIS agents. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her smartly cut black suit and crisp white blouse. She even had the audacity to address Harm as "XO" and not by his name.

Before she and Harm had fallen back together at the start of this tour, Harley had made it abundantly clear that she was not Sarah Mackenzie. She wanted Harm to be a sailor and understood that choice kept them apart sometimes. However, she wouldn't tolerate his distance emotionally. If they were going to be together, that's what they were; together.

Harley forced herself not to make a big deal about Mac being on the video screen. She did see Harm's eyes widen in panic and when he stole a glance her way, she could tell he was worried about her reaction. Mac seemed radiant. Working for the State Department suited her well.

When Agents Callen and Hanna were called away, Harley gave Harm and Mac a few minutes alone together before she interrupted with a question to her XO.

"XO," She called, coming over to him with her iPad. "What do you think of traversing this valley to hide our heat sigs until we reach the mobile command units over the ridge?"

Harm tore his eyes away from the video screen to address his second in command. "That's a solid maneuver."

"Harley?" Mac questioned, "Harley Steele?" Her eyes lit up. She couldn't believe it. Harley Steele was on the Allegiance with Harm. It seemed fate had in fact decided for them after all. "Well that answers why I haven't heard from Harm in the last nine years." She mused, eyes bright with amusement. Evidently, she didn't hold a grudge. Maybe she actually had loved Harm at one time.

Harm shared a borderline panicked look with Harley who just shrugged her shoulders, trying to remain aloof. He opened his mouth to protest but Mac cut him off.

"Oh c'mon, you two." Mac smirked. "It's not an accident that you're on the same carrier, working on the same case, the first time I see either of you in nine years." She crossed her arms, "If you're not together yet, you will be." She smiled as the Agents joined them back at the video screen.

Harley blinked. Was it that obvious? She chanced a look at her XO. Harm was avoiding her inquiring gaze, trying to focus on the task at hand rather than the drama in their little love triangle. Harley gave Mac a tight smile, then shrunk back, still trying to figure out a path for her squadron if air support was needed.

The video link ended and after getting everything set for their mission, Harley practically fled Combat. She just needed a minute to catch her breath. Her almost disastrous landing, paired with seeing Mac had her all kinds of seasick.

"Commander Steele!" Harm called down the passageway. "Hold up." He had watched Harley beeline for the door once they all had their prospective orders given. She didn't have to report again until 1600 unless there was a reason to send fighters up sooner.

Harley cursed her lover under her breath. "XO." She hit the attention pose, refusing to meet his inquiring gaze.

"At ease, Commander." He looked both ways before stepping into her space, hand settling on her shoulder.

Harley simply relaxed her shoulders but still refused to meet his eyes.

"Harley." Harm sighed, "Don't make this difficult."

She still stared straight ahead and didn't look at him. "Just doing my job, sir!"

Harm leaned back to let a few sailors through the passageway. "Follow me, Commander." Harm instructed. "That's an order." Then he spun on his heel and headed straight for his quarters.

Harley grit her teeth. As much as she didn't want to have this discussion now, it was better for them to hash something like this out now rather than later.

* * *

_Dearest Readers_

_I originally wrote Chapter 2 to this fic first. I added this chapter to give it context. I'm not entirely happy with it, but I guess it's necessary for literary something or other. _

_Harm and Harley are back, now 15 years later. I plan on expanding this universe, and playing around with what life looks like now that Harm moved on from his star-crossed bullshit with Mac. I wanted to write the ending that Harm deserves. He should be able to be happy, not just settle for life on a carrier, alone. He always seemed to want to be in a relationship, share his life with someone. So I've given him Harley Steele, a strawberry blonde spitfire who's got ambitions and goals that if a man wants to join her on the adventure, then he better buckle up!_

_xoxo_

_Lumora The White_


	2. Chapter 2

**FAIRWINDS AND FOLLOWING SEAS - HARM/OC**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Updated 5/10/2020**

**20 May 2019 1034 Zulu **

**USS Allegiance - Persian Gulf **

**XO Quarters**

* * *

"C'mon, Lee." Harm soothed, easing the door to his quarters shut. "I haven't seen her in almost ten years."

Harley forced herself to take a deep breath. "Jesus Christ," She swore softly, "Just seeing the way she was eyeing you up brought me right back to when we were at JAG together."

Harm smirked. As nice as it was to see Sarah Mackenzie again, it was even nicer to see Harley get a little worked up for once. She was always so cool, calm and collected when he interacted with other women. It was nice to see that she was jealous for once.

Harm scoffed, "You've got nothing to worry about, Lee."

"Yeah," Harley scoffed back, "You chose her over me once, remember Rabb?" She spat, using his surname. "What's stopping you from doing it again?" She scoffed, turning away from him.

"Hey," Harm murmured as his palms settled on her trembling shoulders. "You and I both know that was a mistake."

"Was it?" Harley demanded as she whirled to face him, causing his hands to fall away. "You gave up your fucking Naval Career to follow her to San Diego." Her voice trembled, "A-after things ended, you came crawling back." She motioned to the ship they stood on, "Now you're an XO having a salacious relationship with one of your Commanders." Tears spilled over, down her cheeks, swift and hot.

"Harley," Harm murmured, gently gripping her downturned chin between his thumb and forefinger, drawing her watery eyes to his own. "What are you really upset about?" They'd kept in touch over the years, but this last tour they'd come together long enough for him to know when she was really upset about something.

Harley swallowed hard against the lump of emotion in her throat. She'd been worried now that she was in a more demanding leadership role, he'd find someone else to occupy his days and nights. Her brow furrowed, "I-I'm upset that she's come crashing back into our lives again." Her lip trembled. "A-and." She murmured, "My p-period is l-late."

Harm's eyes widened as the air left his lungs. Could it be possible? Harley was just over the forty mark and he was approaching sixty.

"Before you panic," Harley swallowed, "I've already decided to take care of it if I'm pregnant-"

"No." Harm's voice startled her. It was so resolute.

"No?" Harley repeated, crossing her arms. Her mind raced, what did he mean, no?

Harm shook his head, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "You sleeping with someone else?" He asked, mirroring her posture, implying that he was man enough to handle a woman her age.

Harley's mouth dropped open. "And if I was?" She shot back, biting her lip.

"He or she is going to find themselves overboard like Agent Lee." Harm murmured possessively, taking a step towards the distraught woman. He reached out for her. "I'm serious, Lee." He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "I would like for you to keep it."

Harley's mouth dropped open again. Harm wasn't a spring chicken anymore. He was set to turn 56 this October. He was definitely still damn fine, and always gave her a run for her money in the bedroom, but they weren't seriously considering parenthood together. "Harm," She shook her head, "I'm turning 43 this year, it could be the start of menopause." She swallowed, "My mother started experiencing symptoms when she was 44."

Harm let go of her hand to wrap his arms around her and drew her into his chest. "Whichever it is, we'll face it together." He kissed her temple, and waited for her to take a few deep breaths before guiding her eyes to his own. "I'm serious, Lee." He assured her, "I'm not going anywhere."

Harley nodded, letting Harm come closer so their lips met in a soft kiss.

When he released her mouth, he could tell something was still wrong. "What else?" He smirked.

Harley looked at the floor, unable to meet his gaze. "M-my body's going to change, I'm afraid-" Her voice broke.

"Afraid of what?" Harm asked gently, "That some switch will flip and I won't love you anymore?"

Harley shook her head. He'd only said 'I love you' in the heat of the moment once. She had to hand it to the man, he was good. "Want, Harm." She sighed, "I'm afraid you won't want me anymore."

Harm's lips twitched. How did he convince the most beautiful woman in the world that she'd only gotten more beautiful with age? Yes, her body had changed, but if he was honest, his body had too. "You're incredibly beautiful, Lee." He assured her, hands wandering down from her firm waist to her equally firm ass, "Let me show you," He murmured, lips trailing from her jaw down to her throat as he pulled her closer.

Harley chuckled as Harm kissed down her skin to her jumpsuit. They'd just come in from a mission when she was called to the bridge to be briefed about the possibility of ISIS sympathizers being aboard. She immediately volunteered to be a part of the mission to flush them out. She had worked with Agents Callen and Hanna before, something Harm wasn't privy too just yet. His lips ghosted over her gold wings. "These right here are so sexy." He glanced up at her to find her watching him, bottom lip caught between her teeth. "The heart that they protect is even more beautiful." He smirked, "Always putting her men before herself, willing to risk certain death for her country or fellow man." His hand came up to tuck a stray hair back into her bun. "This mind is beautiful too," He kissed her temple, lips lingering on her skin, "Intelligent, agile, quick witted."

"You really want a baby?" Harley whispered as Harm continued to hold her and kiss her skin.

Harm lifted his head to lock eyes with her. "I want you, Harley Steele." He confessed, "I'm with you, whatever happens."

Harley felt her eyes well up again, this time for happiness and not fear. "Oh, Harm." She sighed. "You have no idea what that means to me."

Harm smiled and drew her in for another kiss. "You make an appointment with the doc, yet?" He asked, hands smoothing down to her toned but not quite flat stomach. Harley was an olympic/power lifter, she could lift her body weight in most lifts and deadlift almost 400lbs.

"15:30, right before I report for our evening mission." Harley was nervous, but hopeful, now that Harm was being so positive about all possible outcomes.

He glanced at the clock, just shy of 1100. "Why don't you get a workout out in before you grab something to eat and a couple of hours of shut eye." He smiled at her, "I'll drop by."

"My workout session or the doctor's appointment?" Harley teased, remembering the first time she'd met Rabb again after being assigned to the _USS Allegiance_ three years ago.

"Both," Harm smirked, backing her up against the ship's wall, kissing her senseless.

* * *

**THREE YEARS AGO**

**Fall 2016 - 1300 Zulu**

**USS Allegiance **

**NAS North Island, San Diego, CA **

"And that over there is the best eye candy on the boat, sir." The seaman who was showing him around his new post pointed to the workout area tucked inside the corner of the hanger. A squadron of pilots and RIOs were in the middle of a weight lifting session. A strikingly beautiful blonde woman gripped an olympic barbell, loaded with weights. She cleaned the impressive weight with ease then jerked it overhead before letting it drop to the ship's floor with a loud thud. Intrigued, he watched as she turned to a fellow comrade and flashed a smile that took Harm's breath away. He knew her immediately. Harley Steele, his old flame originally from his time at JAG. They rekindled a few years ago only to be snuffed out again by the cruelty of long term deployment and deep cover.

"I say eye candy because she can bench press most of the men, sir." The seaman quipped, wiggling his eyebrows. "She's a hornet, through and through. Did three tours with the Blues."

Harm found himself full blown smiling. He knew that Harley Steele had made the Blue Angels three years ago after returning stateside from her classified missions overseas. He never saw himself as a demonstration pilot, but it was a great achievement of excellence and skill for a pilot to fly with the Blue Angels. He'd made sure that he'd been off duty when the air show came through so he wouldn't miss her performances.

"She and I were at JAG together for awhile." Harm divulged, watching Harley get ready for another lift.

"Forgive me, sir." The seaman shifted his weight, "Like, together, together?"

Harm laughed. "You could say that seaman, you could definitely say that." He pushed off the railing. "Care to introduce us?" He nodded to the crew below.

"Sure," The seaman nodded, leading the way down the steps.

Harley bent down to add weight to her bar and glanced up at the staircase leading deeper into the ship. There on the landing stood Captain Harmon Rabb Jr, the new XO assigned to the ship since the former XO was just promoted to Admiral. She'd just been assigned to the ship herself for a six month tour of duty after her three year station with the Blue Angels in Pensacola. Her last three months were spent at NAS North Island San Diego preparing for deployment. After her time with the Blues, she wanted to do a few more active deployment tours before retiring to an air station. Her goal was to fly on a carrier until she was 45. Then she'd hopefully head to NAS Fallon and teach at TOPGUN.

Now, coming down the stairs, was the man who wasn't only her superior, he'd starred in her most intimate dreams more times that she could count. They weren't always sexual either. Mostly, he would be with her at family dinners, days in the park, or out running along a mountain trail. He was the ship's XO and it was going to be interesting to see if they fell back together after such a long time apart. She wasn't sure if she would be able to stay aboard if he had a little wife and a gaggle of kids at home. She'd probably just jump overboard. Before the men reached the group, Harley set up for her next lift, gripping the bar in her hands, keeping it close to her body.

"Damn," Harm swore as he watched the muscles in Harley's arms ripple with the effort of her clean and jerk. She dropped the weight and turned to fist bump the sailor who had loaded the bar with her.

Harley wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her weight lifting glove. The XO and seaman approached and all the sailors dropped their weights to stand at attention. She fell into the familiar stance, keeping her eyes forward. God, he looked absolutely delicious. Age had definitely been kind to Captain Harmon Rabb Jr.

Harm's lips twitched. "At ease, sailors." He commanded, turning his attention to the woman that had captivated him since their time together at JAG.

"Welcome aboard the Allegiance, Captain Rabb." Harley was the first to speak, extending her hand.

So she did recognize him. "Thank you, Commander Steele." He smiled, gladly taking her hand. "Call me XO."

"Aye, aye, sir." Harley purred, careful to keep her tone light, but let her eyes do all the talking.

The other sailors shook Harm's hand, but he only had eyes for Harley.

"Got one more, sir." Harley explained, nodding for him to take a step back.

Her RIO that had helped her load the weights stood next to Harm for the lift. "I don't ever tell her what's on the bar."

"How much is on it?" Harm asked, trying to do the barbell math in his head.

"205." Lieutenant Commander Hartman, Harley's RIO murmured quietly with a smirk. "5 over her heaviest last session."

"Jesus," Harm swore, shaking his head.

Harley forced herself to focus and grip the bar. She cleaned the weight and caught it in a squat due to its heaviness. She stood up and bounced the weight a little on her collarbone, adjusting her grip to jerk the weight overhead. She took a deep breath to brace her core and dipped before driving the weight overhead, catching it with her arms locked out and knees slightly bent.

"205." Harm offered, causing Harley to smile.

"Really?" She scoffed, letting the weight fall.

Lieutenant Commander Hartman nodded, flashing her a brilliant grin. "Told you." He teased, crossing his arms.

"Fuck yeah." Harley exclaimed, clapping her hands once.

Harm watched as the crew all fist bumped and encouraged one another. Then they all put away their weights and cleaned the area up for the next session.

Harley lingered at the weight racks, waiting for more of the men to clear out, hoping that Harm would stick around.

"Cup of coffee?" Harm suggested once Harley's barbell had been stowed away.

"Sure," Harley smiled, "Let me change and I'll meet you in the officer's lounge between your quarters and mine." She took a quick breath. "We don't have a mission briefing until 0600." Harm nodded and continued to follow the seaman back towards the stairway they'd come down.

* * *

**Officer's Lounge **

"I'm sorry." Harm's eyes bore into hers. Then he looked away. "I was wrong for leaving." He took a sip of coffee.

San Diego. Mac. The choice that tore them apart. Older Harm didn't pull any punches apparently. His assignment was ending at JAG in DC and she was willing to put in for a transfer to London or retire all together so they could continue to pursue a real relationship. They'd had a couple of flings, but nothing serious. She'd spent a year and half at JAG while grounded, but was clear to fly once her vertigo cleared up with sinus surgery. They'd stayed in touch, but had grown apart. So his choice to move to San Diego wasn't completely out of the blue, she was just hurt because it denied them any type of future, military or not.

Apparently years had given Harm the courage he needed to face himself in relationships. Or losing Mac had given him a wake up call. "Water under the bridge." Harley waved him off, sitting back in her chair. As angry as she'd been when he'd gone off to San Diego, she understood. Whatever history they had, paled in comparison to the relationship he and Mac had built in years of serving together.

"I'm serious," Harm insisted, he brought his hands up to rest together on the tabletop. "I regret it."

Harley glanced around before leaning forward and covering his clasped hands with her own. "I don't," Harley smiled, Harm opened his mouth to protest, but Harley spoke first. "Think about it." She paused a beat, "I wouldn't have gone overseas, flown with the Blues." She nodded to him, "You wouldn't be my XO right now." She released his hands after giving them a squeeze.

Harm gave her a sheepish smile. "Well," he palmed the back of his neck, "If you say so." He took a sip of coffee. He had a feeling they would revisit this conversation topic more in depth at a later date. "Why leave the Blues and go back to carrier life?"

"It was incredible." Harley smiled wistfully. She took a quick breath, "Not quite the same rush as landing on a carrier at sea, though." She laughed.

"Yeah," Harm agreed, taking another sip of his coffee. He looked like he wanted to ask her something, but was unsure if he should.

Harley barked a laugh, "C'mon Rabb." She chided, "spit it out already."

He swallowed, "Uh, you got anyone special to go home to, make it all worth it?"

Harley's breath caught. This was her whole reason for agreeing to sit down with him, she desperately wanted to know if he was off the market or not. She let loose the breath she'd been holding, shaking her head a little. "No," she snorted softly, "Never could find someone who could keep up with me like you." She gave him a playful wink.

Harm's eyes widened. He definitely expected her to have a family at home. She was a good woman who stayed away from drama, extremely loyal, understood duty, definitely wife material.

"How 'bout you, XO?" Harley asked, heart in her throat. "Mac at home with a gaggle of little ones?" They had rekindled about nine years ago when Harm rejoined the military and her fiance died. Then Harley received an assignment to a special ops force that conducted classified missions. She wasn't allowed outside contact because of the nature of their mission, so she broke it off between them, saying it wasn't fair for him to wait for her.

Harm smiled sadly, "Mac and I, uh." He snorted softly, "We're not together." He sighed, "Haven't been for a long time, you know that."

Harley's jaw dropped. She cleared her throat, "I-I'm sorry, I thought you would eventually work it out, since I left for that special assignment." Her stomach fluttered a little with the smoldering look Harm was giving her. "So, no one at home for you, either? No kids?"

Harm shook his head, "No, just Mattie." He'd also never found a woman who could keep up with his love for the sea. Mattie was his adopted daughter. All grown and out serving her country now as a member of the US Coast Guard. "She's with the Coast Guard, stationed in North Carolina. Air Station Elizabeth City."

"Huh," Harley mused, lips twitching.

"What?" Harm scoffed, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Nothing, just." She took a quick breath, "I'm surprised is all." She leaned forward a little, "Also a bit relieved." She laughed. "Thought you would've gone back to Mac, tried to work something out."

Harm took a sip of coffee. "You and me both," He gave her a playful wink. "And, I learned that lesson, Lee." He sighed. "A long time ago." He smiled. "Different puzzle pieces, remember?"

Harley laughed quietly, biting her lip. She wasn't a bit relieved, she was super relieved. She'd kept up with his career through scuttle butt, but hadn't really inquired about his personal life for fear of being found out. She didn't need to distract from the scuttle butt that she was a cold hearted bitch. It gave her a much needed wide berth and she wouldn't have it any other way. Made focusing on her job a hell of a lot easier.

Harm studied the completely transformed woman across from him. He'd heard the vertigo had returned and grounded her about five years ago. She'd had the sinus surgery again and it subsided. Doctor's also suggested she change up her physical regimen. While she was off, she discovered a sport called CrossFit. The workouts had completely transformed her body from an athletic runner to a lythe weight lifter. She wasn't bulky or scary looking, but she was definitely thick in all the right places. "You look incredible." He murmured, raising his glass in a mock toast.

Harley grinned. "Yeah, CrossFit saved my life." She sighed, "Almost threw in the towel and grounded myself. Discovering olympic and powerlifting helped spark my passion again." She took a sip of coffee, "You, look incredible, too." She bit her lip, "Sir," She added when another officer entered the room.

Harm chuckled. He could tell she was nervous. He was a little bit too. His time with her had been white hot, electric and it had abruptly been taken from him when her wings came back.

"Sir," The officer interrupted them. "You're needed on the bridge."

Harm gently slapped the table top. "I guess we'll have to continue this later." He stood up and took care of his coffee cup. "Commander." He gave her a nod and an infamous panty dropping grin.

Harley had gotten up from the table to stand at attention. "XO."

Instead of dismissing the officer and jumping her bones like he wanted to, he forced himself to spin on his heel and follow the officer to the bridge.

Harley burst out in silent laughter at the look of conflict on Harm's face as he exited the lounge. Things between them hadn't changed a bit.

* * *

_Dearest Readers,_

_This is the chapter that started it all for the dynamic between Harley and Harm. I watched Harm's return to the TV screen on NCIS LA in May 2019. Those three episodes inspired this work._

_I hope you like Harley as much as I do. She's spunky, no nonsense, and seems to be really grounded and sure of herself. All things I wish I was, I guess. As much as she likes Harm and wants to be with him, I think she's still focused on achieving her own career goals. If they stay on the same carrier, great, if they have separate assignments, they'll figure that out too. _

_Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear from you!_

_xoxo_

_Lumora The White_


	3. Chapter 3

**FAIR WINDS AND FOLLOWING SEAS**

**Chapter 3**

**Fall 2016 **

**Three weeks later**

* * *

"Mind if I join you?" The question shook Harley out of her current reverie.

The USS Allegiance was docked for the next three days to complete some maintenance and as much as Harley Steele loved the Navy, she also needed to get off that goddamn boat once in a while. Now, she sat in a little cafe, reading a smutty paperback, sipping a latte. She looked up and drank in the delicious sight of Harm in his white XO shirt and khakis. He wore brown boots, since he was a pilot like her. She took note of the small black duffle bag on his shoulder.

Harm had perused the shore log and found Harley's name on it. He tailed her to a little cafe just around the corner from the dock. She didn't go far, but at least the ground wasn't moving anymore. Everyday things got in the way of them continuing their conversation. She was busy with flight prep, or he was busy on the bridge making sure everything was running smoothly. They were like two ships passing in the night. The most time they'd spent together was in the air, flying missions.

"Sir," Harley sat up a little straighter, feigning attention. "Not at all, s-sir." She stammered, rightfully embarrassed at being caught indulging herself while on liberty.

Harm's lips twitched, "At ease, sailor." He settled into the chair opposite of her and reached for the book she'd been reading. "A Pirate's Love?" He scoffed, turning it over. "Is this a-"

"Smutty romance novel?" Harley finished for him, snatching her book back. "Yes, yes it is."

Harm smiled that panty dropping grin of his and flagged down the waitress. "A double espresso, please."

Harley cocked an eyebrow. "You drink espresso?"

Harm shrugged, resting his clasped hands on the table top, "You read smutty romance novels in public?"

Harley chuckled, "What can I say," She swallowed against the lump in her throat, "I'm a bit of an exhibitionist."

Harm's espresso came and he took a sip. "How long are you on shore for?"

Harley studied him for a moment. She knew he had to have checked the log before he left the ship, that was most likely how he knew she had gone ashore. "Overnight." She answered, "Gotta report back at 0800." She'd splurged on an overnight stay in a hotel suite with a jacuzzi tub. She was taking every advantage to this little break, king bed and all.

"Hmmm." Harm mused, checking his wristwatch. 1700, definitely past check in for most hotel rooms. He continued to sip his espresso until Harley closed her book, finished with the chapter she'd started when she had sat down, originally alone.

Harley took a quick breath, "How long for you, X-"

"Harm," He corrected, "Drop the titles, we're not on duty, Lee." Lee. Other than Harm, she'd only let her father call her that.

Harley pursed her lips. "How long are you ashore, Harm?" She asked before tossing back the rest of her latte.

"Admiral gave me two days." He smirked, giving his espresso mug a last slurp.

"Nice." Harley grinned back.

"So," Harm leaned forward a little, "How about you check into your hotel room and I take you to dinner?"

"Oh," Harley's top teeth worried her bottom lip, "I'm not sure, Harm." She took a quick breath, "I-I don't want to make the scuttle butt worse."

There were already rumors about them sleeping together because Harm had chosen her as his second in command. They hadn't crossed that line with their current arrangement yet. Right now it was more of a meaningful touch here, an eye fuck there, sexual tension everywhere. Technically, she reported to her squadron leader and since she was on the first flight crew in command, that was the XO. Sure, they hung out in public plenty, grabbing meals together or working out. She suspected he put in a couple of favors to get her moved to a more private stateroom. She no longer had a roommate and was around the corner from his own quarters.

Harm studied the woman across from him for a moment. Sure, he knew the rumors would fly, but he was 52 years old. He didn't give a flying fuck about scuttle butt. "Screw the scuttle butt." He scoffed with a grin. Besides, they were both high ranking officers, so romantic relationships weren't entirely off limits. He just had to make sure his special attention was in private and that he remained impartial in public.

"You can't be serious." Harley laughed, "Who are you, and what have you done with my XO?" She teased, eyes dancing with amusement.

"I am," Harm stood up from his chair and offered her his arm, like they were in some old romantic movie. "Serious, that is." He chuckled, "And still your XO."

"Harm," Harley protested, standing to join him. "There are rules, you know."

"Screw the rules, too." Harm scoffed, "I've been toeing the proverbial line long enough."

Harley swallowed against the lump in her throat. She didn't want to get dishonorably discharged, but having Harm accompany her back to her hotel room didn't necessarily qualify. The fact that he wouldn't have his own room and would most likely end up in her bed was what would. She swatted his offered arm with her book and gave him a warning look. They had to look completely platonic in public, especially in uniform, even if his eyes told her otherwise.

* * *

Harley's hotel room was on the third floor. To her surprise, Harm checked into his own room, just a few rooms down the hall from hers. She unlocked her door, threw the security latch, unbuttoned her blouse, and dropped her small bag on the bed before launching herself onto it. She turned over to her back and stared at the ceiling. What was she going to do? Did she really just want to tumble into bed with Harm again? Yes, the last time they'd been together was incredible, but that was years and many lifetimes ago. She rolled back to her stomach and faced the window, shielding her eyes against the setting sun with her crossed arms.

Harm stood outside of Harley's hotel room door and waited to see if she would emerge. When he didn't hear any movement, he knocked softly.

Harley's head snapped up at the sound of a knock. "Door's open." She called out, laying her head back down, closing her eyes.

Harm pushed and swung open the door, making sure to secure it shut behind him. She'd left it cracked open with the security latch. He settled in the chair over by the window, next to the jacuzzi tub. "This is quite the set up for one night alone, Lee." He spoke softly, surveying the plush accommodations.

"I'm tired," Harley admitted, "So I was looking forward to a little alone time."

Harm's brows rose. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Hush," Harley pushed up to a plank position and swung her legs up to sit on the edge of the bed, facing him, her undone blouse giving him a generous view of her cleavage. "I let you in, remember?" She smiled softly, "Now, you want to wine and dine me, or just go for it?"

Harm laughed quietly, remembering how she literally fell into his lap. "We did just go for it, eh?"

"Still one of my best nights to date." She gave him a wink. She could tell he wanted to be serious so she cleared her throat. "You want to address the elephant in the room?" He nodded. "Alright then," she nodded back, crossing her arms, closing her blouse.

He palmed his jaw. "I need you to know," He took a quick breath, "I didn't love Mac," Harley opened her mouth to say something but he held up his hand to stop her. "I thought I did, but it was all in my head." He brought his hand up to his heart. "It wasn't here." He looked away for a moment. Then locked eyes with her again, "Not like it was with you."

Harley's breath caught. Was he admitting to still loving her, after all these years? "Harm, I-I-" She stammered, "I-I don't know what to say."

Harm smiled, "You don't have to say anything." He palmed the back of his neck before leaning forward, elbows on his knees. "I just need you to know I've always cared about you." He sighed, "These last few weeks have made me realize how much I missed with you by making the choice to go to San Diego." He purses his lips for a moment. "I should've given us a chance."

"I need you to know something, too." Harley murmured, tucking her legs up onto the bed. "After my tours with the Blues, my CO let me pick my next assignment." She looked away for a moment, "When I heard you were being assigned to the USS Allegiance," She locked eyes with him, "I asked for my squadron to be assigned there as well."

"Really?" Harm scoffed, not quite believing her. It was too good to be true. "I mean, I believe you had your pick of duty, but you chose the Allegiance because of me?"

"I also heard through the grapevine, that you'd requested me for your second in command." Harley smirked, Harm opened his mouth to explain but Harley brought up her hand to stop him, "Don't worry," She took a quick breath, "I was flattered."

Harm scoffed, "Can't be the only reason you accepted the assignment."

"You underestimate your ability to rock a woman's world, XO." Harley murmured, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, "You remember our little pact?"

Harm smiled brightly, "Yeah," He snorted softly, "I do." He took a quick breath, "That's why when I'd confirmed you were a squadron leader, I pulled some strings to get you aboard the Allegiance."

"Hmmm." Harley hummed, "When you said you'd let fate decide, you never thought it would be between you and me, eh?" She smirked, as Harm shifted in his chair.

Seeing her again did seem like some generous twist of fate. He and Mac had drifted apart, mostly because of the differences between them. Now, here he was, flirting with a woman whom he had so much in common with, it was getting hard to avoid the gravity of it. "That's what you think this is?" Harm asked, "Fate?"

Harley bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she believed in 'fate' until she saw Harm coming down the stairs in the hanger three weeks ago. Seeing him again was definitely something bigger than just the two of them. The fact that he was in her hotel room again like all those years ago, seemed a little too ironic to be anything other than fate.

"Maybe," Harley mused, sliding up off the bed to her feet, her blouse falling open to his gaze again. "I say, let's just go for it, flyboy."

* * *

**May 2019 - 1430 Zulu**

**USS Allegiance - Persian Gulf**

"Where's Hetty?" Sam asked, after the Captain asked for the screen to be brought back up. Mac and Fatima were still on the plane and Hetty was mysteriously missing.

"She wanted to get in some flying hours." Agent Fatima explained, sharing an amused look with the Colonel.

"The CIA has identified two people who can help us make some progress through back channels." Mac explained why they were being conferenced in again.

Fatima nodded, "Eliana Sapir in Tel Aviv." She swiped on her iPad, "She's-"

"Mossad" Agent Callen finished for her.

Mac nodded, "They want you, Harm and Harley to go to Tel Aviv and see her. Will that be a problem, Agent Callen?" She asked, her brows raising.

"No," Agent Callen smirked and shook his head.

"And Sam, they want you and Fatima to go to Tehran and make contact with Laleh Ayari." Mac explained, swiping on her iPad.

"When we make contact, they have to take our word for it that this was a false flag attack. We have no proof." Sam interjected, saying what everyone was thinking.

"We're working on it." Mac sighed, giving them a grim smile.

"Kensi and Deeks have to find the French journalist and the Chechen defector."

"We've set up flights for all of you out of a private air strip in Riyadh." Mac explained, clicking something on her screen.

"Where are you going, Mac?" Harm asked before he could help himself. The last time he was in the field it had been with Mac by his side. It felt a little weird to go back to having Harley back at his side with their boots on the ground instead of in the sky.

Mac looked up, and snorted softly. "Hetty and I will be making inroads with the Saudi leadership." She explained, giving Harley an apologetic look. Harley just shrugged and smiled to herself at Harm's reaction. So it turned out that he wanted to see the Colonel after all. Harm had every right to see her. They had history. She didn't blame him, it had been nine years. Besides, after their little spat in Harm's quarters, she trusted him more now than ever.

There was an awkward pause. Fatima cleared her throat, "We've secured a place to meet in Riyadh."

"Then we will see you in Riyadh." Callen nodded, "Ah, for the record, Hetty is better at flying planes than she is at landing them." He offered, hands on his hips.

Fatima and Mac shared a worried look before the screen went dark.

"Alright." Sam turned to the two pilots. "Change into some civilian clothes and get on deck." He smirked. "Our heilo leaves at 1500"

Harley glanced down at her watch as she followed Harm out of combat. They had 15 minutes to pull themselves together. He disappeared into his stateroom and she continued around the corner to her quarters.

* * *

Approximately 8 minutes later she stood outside Harm's quarters, trying to decide if she should just go up on deck, or wait for him to emerge. She could hear him moving around inside, he'd hit his head twice. One of the downsides of being 6' 4" on an aircraft carrier.

After quickly swiping on some eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara, she had pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans, black v neck t-shirt and her black leather jacket she usually wore when leaving the ship. She'd also let her hair down, letting the natural strawberry blonde curls tumble down past her shoulders, just brushing her elbows. Harm was always taking her hair down when they were alone together. So she figured this was the perfect opportunity to let it go loose.

Harm zipped up his go bag and checked his hair in the mirror before pulling open the door to his quarters. He'd bumped his head twice on the ceiling trying to rush through getting his things together. He'd chosen to wear a navy long sleeve and a pair of jeans with his boots. Harley always said he looked dashing in the color navy. His heart stopped at the sight of the woman waiting for him in the passageway. The first thing that struck him was that her hair was loose and she wore that badass leather jacket he liked. He swallowed and reached out for her, checking the passageway. It was thankfully empty. He pulled her inside his stateroom and shut the door with his hip, turning to stare down at her.

"Hey," Harley smiled, free hand coming up to rest on his chest. "Back on assignment, eh?" She murmured, watching him stare down at her in disbelief. "What?" She scoffed, "I clean up good, eh?" She laughed.

"Hell yeah, you do, Lee." He chuckled, then bent his head to press his lips to hers. He wanted the chance to express to her how much he thought so before they were whisked back into their professional roles. "We're taking some liberty after this." He murmured against her lips before his tongue swept in to further stake his claim on her.

Harley surrendered to Harm's kiss for a moment, allowing his tongue to tangle with hers. She rocked back on her heels when he released her mouth, and took a deep breath. "Let's go, flyboy." She smirked. "Don't want to miss our flight."

Harm nodded, yanking his quarters door open again, letting Harley go ahead of him. He took a deep breath through his nose. He definitely needed to figure out a way to get her alone after all this. It'd been one hell of a long tour.

* * *

_Dearest readers,_

_I wasn't sure about including Harley on the assignment, but you'll see why the NCIS Agents include her in a few...Anyway, I also wanted to give her and Mac a chance to have a face off. That pretty much requires for all parties to come ashore. _

_Thanks for reading. It's lovely to hear from you._

_xoxo_

_Lumora The White_


	4. Chapter 4

**FAIR WINDS AND FOLLOWING SEAS **

**Airport Terminal**

**Riyadh, Saudi Arabia**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Commander Harley Steele crossed her arms trying to contain the butterflies in her stomach. They had just stepped out of their SUV in a parking garage in Riyadh, ready to meet up with the rest of the team.

Agent Callen came up and clapped Harley on the shoulder, "Great to have you in the field-" Harley shot Callen a warning look and he choked his next word into a cough, "Commander." He released her shoulder with a nod.

"Great to be here, Agent Callen." Harley smirked, shoving her hands in her pockets. She had yet to tell Harm everything about her military career, including a six month temporary assignment at NCIS while she healed from another sinus surgery roughly ten years ago.

Harm caught the exchange between Agent Callen and Harley and his brow furrowed. Harley was good at making friends and welcoming people into her sphere of influence, or vice versa, getting welcomed into theirs. The Captain didn't have much time to mull over the reaction further because another dark SUV pulled into the lot and parked next to them.

Harley stole a glance at Harm, he looked a little unsure of himself. What really did you say to someone that you were going to marry, then hadn't spoken to in nine years? All she knew was she did not envy him at this moment, facing Mac after all this time was going to be tough.

Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie stepped out of the SUV, her figure looked as fit as ever and her eyes were bright with anticipation. Hetty introduced Mac to the crew and they all shook hands. Harley stepped in front of Harm to shake the Colonel's hand first so they would be the last to embrace. "Great to see you Colonel," Harley murmured with a small smile. Then she forced herself to move on and great Agent Fatima. She was a new addition to the LA field office and she'd yet to meet the young woman in person.

Harley glanced back only once, just in time to see Mac step forward and embrace Harm. Agent Fatima prattled on about how she was really excited to have Harley in the field and Harley did her best to listen and be involved in the conversation.

Harm released his ex fiance, and watched over her shoulder as Harley walked away. It seemed that fate had truly decided. As much as he did care about Mac, he loved Harley Steele. Maybe this assignment was good for him to get some perspective on how life could be if he closed the chapter on aircraft carrier life and pursued civilian life with someone who understood him better.

"I knew you were together." Mac smirked, laughing on soft breath.

"Mac," Harm sighed, "We're just-"

"Friends?" Mac offered, falling into step beside him so they could catch up to the group. "You're both senior officers, so there should be no worry of impropriety, not like when she was at JAG."

"Yeah." Harm scoffed, palming his jaw. He took a quick breath, avoiding directly answering her first question, "She's my wingman." He nodded to the woman, who even in civilian clothes looked absolutely like a military woman, "I'm working on getting her promoted to CAG."

"Really? That means she'll be promoted to Captain soon?!" Mac gasped, brow arching. Harm nodded. "She'd be the first woman as a Carrier Air Group Officer." She touched his forearm lightly, "Would that mean you'd be promoted to Admiral? Get your own ship?"

"Looking that way." Harm nodded. They'd almost reached the assembled crew.

"Congratulations." Mac murmured, releasing her touch on his arm, giving him a look that said they'd probably be continuing this conversation later. She turned to Hetty, "You ready partner?" She nodded to Harm as she moved away to follow Hetty into the airport terminal.

* * *

Harley held up two tickets to Harm. "Aisle for your long legs." She handed him one, and kept the other. "Window on the wing for me." She smiled and winked, trying to communicate that she wasn't jealous of Mac anymore. Harm had literally pinned her to the ship's wall and kissed her senseless after learning she was possibly pregnant. That was another thing, she'd just left the flight surgeon when they'd been ordered back to combat to talk with Mac and Fatima. To her relief and sudden uncertainty, the test came back negative. She wasn't sure how to tell Harm, but she was sure, from his earlier reaction, he was probably going to be disappointed.

Harm took the ticket Harley offered him. The first time they'd met, she'd pointed out how tall he was. Probably had something to do with the fact that she was almost a full foot shorter than him. She stood at 5' 6", ten inches short than his 6' 4" frame. He followed her into the terminal, wondering how all of this was going to go.

* * *

**Closed Restaurant**

**Riyadh, Saudi Arabia **

**Mission Complete**

* * *

Harley stopped short of entering the bar room and lingered in the doorway for a moment, watching Harm with Mac at the bar.

Harm sighed, "What're we doing, Mac?" He asked, pushing away the virgin drink. Harley could tell he was nervous about what Mac expected of him after all this time.

"I don't know," Mac pursed her lips. "But, we're way past letting fate decide." She mused, taking a sip of her two sweet mojito. Mac caught sight of Harley in the doorway. "Seems like it already has," She nodded to indicate the presence of someone else over Harm's shoulder.

Harm turned to see who it was and his heart stopped. His current, somewhat forbidden flame stood in the doorway, in civilian clothes, hair loose, tumbling in strawberry blonde curls past her shoulders. Her leather jacket matched her badass attitude, and the skinny jeans she sported hugged her in all the right places. He'd had a hard time focusing while they were out on assignment with her dressed like that.

Harley swallowed against the lump in her throat. She hadn't meant to interrupt them, she was just told by Hetty to get another bottle of sparkling juice from behind the bar. "Sorry, I-I didn't realize you were h-here, t-together." She stammered, "I-I'm just getting another bottle of juice for the t-table." She explained, taking a step into the room.

"Impeccable timing, as always, Commander Steele." Harm smirked, "I was about to tell Mac something Hetty just suggested to me."

Harley opened her mouth to shoot back some smart ass remark but closed it because of the look on Mac's face. "Hetty and her suggestions." Harley shook her head a little and took a few steps forward towards Harm, who instinctively opened his arm to her.

Mac caught the exchange and smirked to herself. Oh, they were definitely together, if not physically, definitely mentally, a couple.

"Hetty suggested I put in for a leadership role at NCIS." Harm explained, draping his arm around Harley's shoulders, bringing her into their conversation. "San Diego or the Contingencies Response Team."

"Prime assignments." Mac commented with a nod, her lips forming an 'I told you so,' smirk.

"How does that fit in with your Naval Commission?" Harley asked, cocking an eyebrow. Harm loved aircraft carrier life, he always told her he felt the most at peace, at sea.

"It doesn't." Harm smiled sadly. Harley found herself shocked that he was actually considering the career move.

"Might be good for you, plant some roots." Mac shrugged, taking another sip of the too sweet mojito.

"Ah," Harm sighed, "But I love the carrier." He smiled wistfully.

Mac and Harley both shared a look. They knew that sentiment all too well.

An attendant appeared behind the bar with a fresh bottle, and uncapped it for them. Mac stepped forward and took the offered bottle. "I'll take that," She smirked, "I'll give you two a moment." She winked at Harley and swept from the room.

* * *

Harm leaned on the bar, and braced himself for impact. He knew Harley was going to have something to say about finding him with Mac, alone.

Harley forced herself to swallow the smart ass remark she had brewing in her throat. They had obviously been set up by Hetty to have this encounter.

"What, no smart ass remark?" Harm scoffed, leaning back against the bar and crossing his arms across his broad chest.

Harley bit her lip to keep from laughing. He knew her so well. "I trust you, Harm." She murmured, turning to lean on the bar next to him, mirroring his posture, bumping her hip against his thigh.

"Oh yeah?" Harm's brows lifted, "What happened to thinking I would leave you for her?"

Harley snorted softly. "You kissed me senseless after finding out I could be pregnant." She turned to face him a little. "Puts things in perspective, you know?"

Harm, turned to face her, uncrossed his arms and rested a palm on the bar top, resting his other on his hip. "You get the results yet?" Harm asked, his eyes anxiously scanning her face. He wanted desperately to know if he was going to be a father or not.

Harley took a deep breath. "Yeah." She nodded, watching his reaction.

Harm's brow furrowed, why wasn't she just telling him yes or no? "And?" He asked, eyes searching hers.

Harley stepped closer to him. "I'm sorry, Harm." She sighed, "It was negative."

Harm's eyes closed for a moment. When he opened them, he found Harley turned away from him. He reached out and turned her back to face him, finding her with eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Don't be sorry, Lee." He soothed, wiping away a tear that spilled over.

"I don't know why I'm even upset!" Harley sniffed, frustrated by her reaction. "Its not like I'm actually mother material anyway."

"Don't say that." Harm insisted. He pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. "You'd make a great mom."

Harley lifted her head to look in his eyes. "You'd make an amazing father." He shook his head a little, trying to deflect the return of the complement. She brought up a hand to cup his cheek. "I mean it, Harm. You really would."

"If you say so, Lee." Harm murmured, covering her hand with his, relishing in her soft touch. They didn't get much physical touch while on the aircraft carrier, mostly because they were always in uniform.

"Well, I say so, sailor." Harley chided releasing his cheek. "Now, don't you think we should rejoin the party?"

Harm studied the woman in his arms for a moment. "I'd like just another moment alone with you."

"Oh," Harley gasped, "You would, now?" She teased, biting her lip.

"Mmmhmm." Harm confirmed, pulling her with him past the bar area into a shadowed alcove. He pushed her up against the wall and bent his head, kissing her senseless.

Harley loved this side of Harm. Every once in a while he'd throw caution to the wind and let loose with her in a semi public space.

Harm's lips found her ear for a moment, "Finding it hard to stay focused with you all dolled up like this, Lee." He murmured, hands wandering her unusually clad body.

"Likewise, flyboy." Harley admitted, sinking her teeth into his earlobe.

Harm pressed his lips to hers again, this time deepening their kiss. Harley moaned softly as their tongues touched, her fingers sliding into his hair.

* * *

"Oh my." Mac gasped, stopping short in the doorway. She'd returned to the bar for another bottle, when she caught sight of Harm kissing Harley with abandon.

Harm's head snapped up, but he didn't release Harley from his grasp. Usually he'd jump back and away from her if and when they were caught. This time, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, then pulled away a little, keeping his arm around her waist as he turned towards Mac. "Another bottle?" He questioned, steering them towards the doorway. "Guess we better see what this party is all about." He smirked down at Harley, giving her a wink.

Mac looked a little shell shocked as she handed an empty bottle to the attendant, who quickly exchanged it for a fresh one. She cleared her throat, "Can I borrow the Commander for a moment?" She asked, handing the fresh bottle of juice to Harm.

Harm's brows rose, "Mac, I don't think-"

"It's alright, flyboy." Harley murmured, she carefully stepped out of Harm's grasp. "Sure," She leaned up and kissed the XO's cheek. "What's on your mind, Colonel?"

Harm took the bottle and gave them both a hesitant grin before disappearing through the doorway and rejoining the party.

* * *

Mac sighed, "I care about him, Commander."

"Harley," Harley corrected. "And, I know you do, Colonel."

Mac smiled, "Mac." She corrected. "Only fair." She snorted softly. She took a quick breath and squinted a little, "I don't think you understand, Harley."

"Then enlighten me, Mac." Harley murmured, leaning against the bar. She was beginning to feel frustrated with the other woman. If she was going to ask Harley to give her a chance with Harm, Harley wasn't going to be able to control herself.

"Harm needs a woman to take control, show him that he's wanted." Mac explained, "I had a hard time doing that, pretty much wanted it to be the other way around." She sighed, "Just want to make sure you know what you're getting into."

"Funny you should say that," Harley smiled and chuckled a bit. "We've been together for most of this tour, so close to three years." She confessed. "And for the record," She snorted softly. "He pursued me, not the other way around."

Mac's eyes lit up. "Really?" She scoffed, "Huh."

"What?" Harley questioned, watching the Colonel's wheels turn.

"Nothing," Mac shook her head. "I'm just surprised is all." She smiled sadly, "I guess he did grow up after all." She chuckled.

"I think ending things with you, changed him a bit." Harley explained, "Made him realize what was really important."

"Ending things, huh?" Mac pursed her lips.

"What would you call it?" Harley scoffed, crossing her arms.

"I guess that's fair." Mac laughed softly, she took a quick breath, "Well, I'm glad he's not alone." She put her hand on Harley's hand resting on the bar top for a moment. "I'm glad you've found each other again." She took her hand back and crossed her arms.

"That makes two of us, Mac." Harley smirked. Mac was jealous, she could tell, but at the same time, she was actually grateful Harm had found someone.

"Well, now that's out of the way," Mac smiled sheepishly. "Have you ever considered a position with NCIS?"

Harley's eyes widened. "Well, I'd planned on retiring from carrier life after I turned 45 and becoming an instructor at Top Gun." She explained, "That leaves another three year tour on the horizon," She shrugged. "If I want it."

"Do you?" Mac asked, seeing the familiar wistful look in the Commander's eyes.

"I do love the carrier." She murmured, matching Harm's earlier sentiment. "But," she took a quick breath, "I love Harm more." She sighed, "Whatever that looks like."

Mac smirked, "Well, I think you should at least consider it." She inclined her head to the main dining area where the team had gathered. "You know that Detective Deeks and Agent Kensi are married, right?"

Harley's breath caught. "Seriously?" She scoffed, "Aren't they partners?"

Mac smiled, "Yep."

"Huh." Harley snorted softly.

"Just something to think about." Mac pushed off the bar. "Let's rejoin the party, shall we?" With that she turned and left the bar area.

* * *

Harley stood for a moment longer at the bar, trying to maintain her composure. Harm would turn 56 this fall. Maybe it was a good move to retire their commissions now and work together at NCIS. Before she could shake herself out of her reverie, Harm reappeared in the doorway.

"You okay, Lee?" He asked, leaning against the door frame, his brow lifting in concern.

Harley snorted softly, "Yeah, flyboy." She smiled, coming over to him. "Nothing a couple of grown ass women couldn't work out." She gave him a wink before leaning up on her toes to kiss him. "I overheard that our heilo back to the carrier doesn't come until tomorrow morning." She murmured, gazing up at him through her lashes. "Looks like you and I have a little liberty to take advantage of."

"Is that so?" Harm scoffed, wrapping his arm around her waist to guide her back towards the table where everyone was gathered. "I guess I'll have to eat dinner now," He said aloud, then leaned closer so only she could hear, "Then have you for dessert later." He murmured in her ear as motioned for to slide onto the banquette. He slid in after her, stretching his arm along the back of the bench, letting her rest back against it.

Harley's breath caught at his naughty words, and she bit her lip to keep from moaning aloud. It'd been almost two months since they'd had any kind of interaction besides a kiss here, a touch there.

Harm gazed down at the woman in his arms, thoughts of whisking her away to some private room flooding his mind. Then the reality of their situation came crashing down around him. They at least needed to eat, that's what he told himself as he made the difficult decision to stay at the table until the meal had wound down. He glanced up to see Mac watching them from across the table.

_Happy for you, _She mouthed, raising her glass to him, nodding to the woman next to him. Harley was busy being engaged in conversation with Sabatino and Agent Hanna.

Harm raised his glass in return, giving her a soft smile. He turned his attention to the animated conversation between the Agents and the Commander.

"Oh no," Harley lamented, "That's quite not how I remember it!" She laughed.

"Remember what?" Harm asked, taking a bite of lamb.

"The first time we met." Sam Hanna said with a smirk.

"The first time?" Harm scoffed, "You knew each other before landing on the Allegiance?"

Harley bit her lip. "Sorry Harm," she sighed, "The mission we were on was classified."

"Still is," Sam confirmed, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"So that's it?" Harm blinked, "You can't tell me anything else?"

"So," Sam started, "Do I tell him you were a stripper first, or that you gave me a lap dance to blend in?"

"What?" Harm scoffed, "A stripper?" He tried to picture Harley twirling around a pole. She was quite flexible, and very strong, so it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that she'd be able to do it. He was just having trouble seeing her so exposed in front of other people. Even on the beach or at the pool she was usually covered up.

Harley chuckled and felt her cheeks heat. "Yeah," She sighed. "I was grounded for another bout of vertigo and decided to work with NCIS while I healed." She explained with a shrug. "It was LA, and I was trying to blend in."

"There was a drug ring operation being run out of the port and the strip joint was a hotbed for information." Sam explained. "Can't tell you any more specifics, except that your girl here can give a mighty fine lap dance." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Jesus Christ," Harley swore, trying to hide her flaming face. "That was ten years, and a couple of lifetimes ago, Sam Hanna."

"Oh," Sam scoffed, "Full name, now." He chuckled. He took a quick breath and cleared his throat, "Harls was undercover, gathering intel on the drug dealers by being close to the action."

"Harls?" Harm smirked at the nickname.

Harley leaned closer to him. "You're the only one that gets to call me Lee." She murmured, pressing a quick kiss to his jaw.

Harm's breath caught. He did wonder why she let him call her that, but corrected other people when they called her it. Now it made sense. She must see it as a personal sentiment, only reserved for the likes of a best friend or lover. He guessed he'd consider her to be both for him. He'd hardly considered that she would think of him in the same way.

"Yeah," Sam smirked, "She did a nice job." He raised his glass to her. "Good to have you back out in the field again."

"Thanks, Sam." Harley raised her glass to him before taking a generous sip. "Glad to be here."

The conversation shifted to some op that Sabatino was on last month and Harm nearly jumped as Harley's hand dropped below the table and snuck up his knee to settle on his inner thigh.

"You picturing me wrapped around a pole, yet?" Harley asked in a barely audible whisper between bites of food.

"I was actually picturing the lap dance." He murmured back, low enough that she could only hear.

Harley chuckled. Harm did seem more of a 'hands on' man. "Hopefully your lap and not Sam's." She quipped.

Harm glanced down at her, eyes deep pools of desire. "I don't share," He murmured, gripping her chin gently to turn her face up to his so he could give her a soft kiss.

Mac had thankfully excused herself and the others were deep in conversation that they didn't really notice the two lovers having a moment.

Harley licked her lips, "Good," She purred, "Neither do I." She moved to leave the banquette. "Gentlemen," She nodded to the table, "Going to go powder my nose." Then she headed off towards the restroom.

Harm sat back and let loose a whoosh of breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He felt torn. On one hand, he loved living on the carrier. On the other, he'd gotten a taste today of how sweet life ashore would be with Harley by his side. If he took a job at NCIS, this could be their new normal.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mac asked, sitting down opposite of him. Most of the other Agents were milling about, saying their goodbyes so they could catch their flights back home.

"Ah," Harm sighed, "Just thinking about the future." He pursed his lips. "I'm sorry, Mac." He murmured.

Mac sighed and gave him a soft smile. "I know." She snorted softly. "Harley is a great partner for you."

"Yeah, she is." Harm admitted, surprised that Mac gave the complement. He expected her to be more bitter and less encouraging. "Keeps me on my toes." He chuckled, palming his jaw.

"You tell her you love her yet?" Mac asked, a glint in her eye.

Harm grinned uncomfortably and sputtered, "Mac, I don't th-"

"C'mon Harm." Mac insisted, "What are you waiting for?" She asked, leaning forward a little.

Harm palmed his jaw. "I guess, this." He motioned between them. "Closure between us."

"Well, you've gotten it, sailor." Mac smirked.

"Looks that way." Harm chuckled, palming his jaw.

"When are you heading back to the Allegiance?" Mac asked as Harley approached the table.

"Tomorrow morning." He answered, standing up as Harley reached the table.

"I'm ready when you are, flyboy." Harley smiled, turning to address Mac. "It was great to see you again, Mac."

"I guess this is goodbye then." She murmured, standing up, extending her hand. Harley scoffed and pulled the woman in for a hug.

"For now." Harley smiled, "I'm sure we'll cross paths again."

Harm stepped forward next and gave Mac a quick hug. "See you, Mac." He murmured, stepping back. He followed Harley out of the restaurant and fell into step beside her. "You know where you're going?" He asked, dodging an oncoming pedestrian.

"I have a general idea." Harley assured him, stepping into the street to hail a cab.

* * *

Harley flopped down on the king size bed, still fully clothed. She was exhausted. Harm had locked himself in the bathroom, claiming that if they were going to get hot and heavy, he needed to shower off first. Thankfully she'd been able to grab a quick shower before leaving the carrier that morning. She'd even been able to style and dry her hair, which never happened. She was always rushing from flight briefing to watch duty, to advising on the navigation and combat bridge.

She turned over and forced herself to stand up. She probably had a few minutes to get into something more comfortable before the XO returned. She stripped out of her jacket, jeans and top and pulled the silk robe Hetty had given her as a gift with her hotel accommodations. The woman was really a rock star. She left her matching black lace bra and panty set in place and settled the robe around her shoulders, just finishing with the tie as the door to the bathroom squeaked open.

Harm felt very much like a new man after that steaming hot shower. He definitely needed the time to rinse off and relax. His breath caught at the sight before him. Harley stood next to the desk chair that had been pulled into the middle of the room so it stood alone, dressed in a silky black robe that came to about mid thigh, leaving her luscious legs on display.

"You're absolutely beautiful." Harm breathed, letting Harley lead him over to the chair.

"Thank you." Harley murmured back with a sly grin. "Sit, Captain." She ordered, pushing him towards the chair.

Harm complied and settled in the chair, hands resting on his thighs. He knew what was coming and not many 4o something women would do this kind of thing for their man. "I'm one lucky man, Lee."

Harley chuckled. "Damn right, Rabb." She bit her lip. "Don't you forget it." She leaned in to kiss him, his hands going for the tie on her robe. He was always quite impatient. "Ah, ah." She slipped just out of his reach, but still close enough to be maddening.

She moved to straddle his lap and his hands came up to circle her hips, helping her get settled. "Hands off, Harm." Harley purred, taking his hands and placing them on his own hips instead of hers. "Just relax," She breathed, "Enjoy yourself."

Harm licked his lips. "A little hard to enjoy myself, Lee, when you won't let me touch you." He felt like a man starved. They'd been at sea almost 2 months. He'd hardly had time to kiss her, let alone actually touch her.

"Not being able to touch, heightens the experience." Harley murmured, circling her hips, fingers sliding into his hair, while her lips hovered over his, noses barely brushing.

Harm swallowed hard, hands clenched into fists by his sides. "If you say so, Lee." He ground out, not quite believing her.

Harley pulled back a little to search his eyes. "What did you imagine would happen with a lap dance?" She asked, curious as to what he had been picturing at the table earlier.

Harm sighed, letting his breath out through his nose. "Aw, hell, Lee." He swore, palming the back of his neck. "My hands were definitely not out of the game." He sighed, not quite meeting her gaze.

Harley's lips twitched. "Okay." She bit her lip. "You can touch me," No sooner did the words leave her mouth then Harm's hands were undoing the tie of her robe. "But I get to tell you where and when, flyboy." She purred, covering his eager hands with her own.

Harm chuckled at that. Harley wasn't usually bossy in the bedroom, quite the opposite. Sometimes he'd even coax her into letting him hold her arms up over her head, or lay his hand across her throat. Not too kinky, but enough to get his blood pumping. He let Harley place his hands on her hips and he gripped her gently but firmly, feeling her move against him. This was why he wanted to touch her. She moved so sensually, he wanted to be a part of it.

Harley continued to dance, grinding herself against his lap, watching as his breathing became heavier with each touch and caress. She turned around in his lap and bent forward, giving him a nice view of her ass. Immediately, his hands left her hips to palm her cheeks.

"Jesus, Lee." Harm swore, "You're so damn beautiful." Harley felt like she might be on fire from his touch, so she just nodded. He held her with one hand, while he swept her hair aside with the other to kiss her neck and ear. "I need to tell you something, Lee." He murmured, sinking his teeth into her earlobe.

Harley reached back to caress his head, fingers threading into his hair. "Okay," She murmured back breathlessly, helpless against his intimate touch.

Harm coaxed her up and helped her settle back in his lap face to face with him. He brought her closer, one arm around her back, the other hand cradled the back of her head. He leaned in closer to kiss her mouth. Then he didn the bravest thing he's ever done. He locked eyes with her and whispered. "I love you."

Harley's breath caught and her brain felt scrambled for a moment. She shook her head once and swallowed hard, brushing his hair off his temples. Did she want to say it back? Did he expect her to say it back? She'd practically admitted it to Mac when they'd had their little tete e tete. But she'd yet to really admit it to herself.

Harm's eyes closed. "You don't have-"

He was cut off by Harley's soft lips pressing up against his for a moment. She pulled back, just an inch."I love you, too, Harmon." she whispered, feeling her heart swell with the confession. "I think I always have."

Harm suddenly sprung into action. He stood up and swept her up into a bridal style carry, moving over to the king size bed.

* * *

"Still the best." She murmured, turning over to curl into him.

"You make it sound like you're taking other sailor's for a tumble." Harm scoffed with a chuckle.

Harley laughed softly, "There was a time…" She trailed off, leaning up on her elbow to see his reaction. Harm may be almost 60 years old, but she could still make him blush, especially when she talked about fucking other men.

"So I've heard." Harm scoffed, eyes wide, brow raised in mock shock. Then his face broke into that infamous panty dropping grin. "C'mere." He murmured, pulling her face to his so he could kiss her. "I love you." He said again, as if to cement it into her memory.

"Love you too." Harley murmured back against his lips.

Whatever was next for the both of them, whether they took another tour or retired, she sure hoped it involved fair winds and following seas.

* * *

_Fin. _

_For now…._

_xoxo_

_Lumora The White_


End file.
